Cep Map History
This is the history of changes to the Communitas Map. If you wish to add a new version history, please copy the template from the bottom, and add the new version to the top of the list. v1.4.4 *Fixed bugs preventing the map from showing on the map list. v1.4 This update brings trading partners closer together for some circumstances. *Shrunk large and huge map areas by 10-30%. All map sizes now create about 500 land tiles per major civilization (with the default number of civs). Big maps previously created 700-900 tiles per major civ, spreading players so far apart trade was often impossible. *Players in arctic regions spawn closer together with better terrain. The game expands player territory when terrain is bad. More forests now appear in tundra, so the terrain is better, and the game shrinks arctic player territories. This spaces civs closer together. v1.3.1 *Only a single, simple ocean rift appears on duel and tiny maps (too small for complex oceans). *Islands appear more often in the Atlantic and Pacific. *The Atlantic Ocean curves more. v1.3 *Increased amount of rivers, grassland, and plains. *Decreased snowy areas. *Snow turns to tundra near rivers. *Rivers running between mountains convert a tile to hills, instead of flatland. v1.2.2 *Fixed a bug causing only 1 ocean rift to form. v1.2.1 *Increased hill quantity. *Fixed a bug causing map creation to fail if "random" is selected for climate types. *Maps should create slightly faster, especially for big sizes. *Reduced the minimum size for the largest continent of the Terra map option. v1.2 *More marshes, with less jungle and desert. *More fish and fewer isles. *Land avoids the poles. *Ice avoids land. *Inland seas connect to oceans. *Adjusted the Terra map option to make Eurasia more crowded, with more citystates. *Ocean rifts look better. Each of these can have land in the middle, if wide enough: **Pacific creates a circular ocean. **Atlantic creates a linear ocean. *Changed the advanced game options for ocean rifts. **Pacific and Atlantic **2 Atlantics **2 Pacifics **2 Random **1 Random **None v1.1.1 The map should show up in the map list now. *Ocean rifts split the world's landmass more effectively, look more realistic around the edges, and avoid land. *Added a pregame option to control the width of ocean rifts. v1.1 This includes several new options for the Communitas Map. Three choices provide a variety of game types, while the other three options change climate. Try changing the climate when you want a totally different game than normal. Increasing temperature & rainfall while lowering age & sea level creates a world like the dinosaurs lived in. Choosing hot & arid produces a horse paradise of open grass, plains, and desert. In addition, mountain passes now appear in huge mountain ranges, typically giving a 1-tile entry point through ranges longer than 10 tiles. Game Type Options These options usually give a balanced gameplay experience. *Start Placement **Continents - start everywhere **Terra - start on largest continent with these features: ***Automatically scales the map to work better for Terra games. ***Atlantic Ocean starts to one side, instead of middle. ***Citystates mostly appear off the main continent. *Ocean Rifts **Two - Atlantic and Pacific **One - Pacific **None - self explanatory *Sea level **Low seas - increases land area by 1 map size (Standard size can hold 10 players) **High seas - reduces land area by 1 map size (Standard size can hold 6 players) Climate Options These options create wildly different worlds, so do not expect balanced gameplay. *Age **3 billion years - more defined continents with big mountains **5 billion years - more random terrain with lower mountains *Temperature **Hot - expands tropical and temperate zones, nearly eliminating snow **Cold - expands polar regions, squeezing the tropics *Rainfall **Arid - wider deserts with fewer rivers, forests, and jungles. **Wet - wider jungles with more rivers and forests. Map v1.0 Split the Communitas map from the main Communitas Expansion Pack. The map is now a small independent mod. *Rivers look better near lakes. *Players spread out more evenly. *Natural wonders appear at good spots, with or without the full mod. *Added strategic resources to tiny islands. *Tiny islands sometimes have no resources. *The "Terra" advanced setup option now enlarges the map, since everyone starts on one continent. Cep v3.1.9 *Snowy mountains can appear closer to the equator. Cep v3.1.8 * Marshes appear more realistically in low-lying watery areas. * Reduced food near desert oases and lakes. Cep v3.1.7 *Cleared some feature tiles (marsh/jungle/forest). *Added some forest to barren tundra and plains. *Tiny volcanic islands have more forests and jungle, for aesthetic apperance. *Improved hill formation near mountains. *Climate now determines snowfall on mountains and tundra. *Improved the selection of art styles for terrain. *Blocked some types of terrain from appearing next to each other (snow by desert, ice by grass, etc). *Rivers should no longer appear in ocean. Cep v3.1.1 Beta *Fewer oases spawn. *+1 freshwater deserts. Cep v3.0.5 Beta *Fixed minor bugs with the Communitas map script. Template - v1.x.x Description _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *_